Trouble in cyberspace
by Cute7Crasher
Summary: I was having trouble naming this, but I hope its a good name for it. I don't own cyberchase only my OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Bad News

I just got kick out of the house and now I'm being sent to my cousin's Farm. I haven't seen my cousin in like forever and he younger then me. We always played games together and hung out with some of his friends. We would go in adventures and do lots of cool stuff. Once I hit highschool we pretty much drifted it apart. My parents decide time for different scenery and I was sent here. Doesn't matter I like Matthew and his mom.

After arriving at the farm. I walk up to the door, ring the bell, and a orange hair boy opens the door and says

Matt: "Alexism! Its great to see you."

Alex: "Nice to see you too. Matthew."

Matt: "I don't like being called Matthew"

Alex: ''Well I don't like being called Alexism.''

Matt: "Touche"

Climbing upstairs I see photos of matt, me, and I think his friends. Two young girls one with black hair and yellow outfits. The other with brown hair and glasses. Matt notice that I'm looking at them

Matt:"Yeah those are my friends,Inez and Jackie maybe later you can meet them."

Cool I nodded.

Walking into the room its a good size room. A medium bed is in the middle of the room with a side closet and a drawer. As matt sets down my bag I hear a beeping noise.

Matt: "One second"

Matt walks away for second

Of course I decide to following him not knowing that I would startfalling through a pink portal to who knows where.

Landing roughly on the floor. Alex gets up and dust herself. She notices that she in a totally different room and that a bunch of people are looking at her. Noticing Matt in the group, she asks

Alex:"Matthew where am I.''

Inez: ''Matthew? Did you just call matt, Matthew.''

Alex: _She looks familar and then it hits me. Its matt friends._

Jackie: ''Matt who is this girl.''

Matt: ''That is my cousin Alexism.''

Alexism looking around, seeing she was not on earth.

Cyboid: Umm are we going to do with her?

Inez:Maybe we should take us with us.

Alex: Yeah I want to go with you.

Putting her hands on a table. ''Now where am I!''

Matt: Your in Control center in cyberspace, that motherboard, matt pointing at a screen she is the ruler and were here because of a villain name Hacker who trying to take over it. Me,Inez,Jackie and Digit are here because of that.

Alex nodding her head like she gets it.

Matt: ''Anyway others have been seen going to hacker place. So we're here to check what he's up too''.

Alex: ''So what we waiting for? Lets go!''

Motherboard: ''Wait! If you are going with the squad take this."

A squakpad appears and lands on Alex's lap.

Alex: ''Oh cool. What is it.''

Motherboard: ''Walkie Talkie and sketch board. You might need in commucating with the others.''

Digit: ''Come on squad we got to go see what Hacker is up too.''

The gang go to a coup meant for 4. Even those it was for four it still kind of roomy.

Arriving at the Northern Frontier. No one knows that they are being watched.

Buzz: ''Boss! Boss! The earthbrats are here.''

Hacker: ''Just as I planned it to be. Remeber I only need one of them to make this happen.''

Delete: ''Boss! Theres another earthbrat with them.''

Checking the screen noticing alex getting out of the coup. Looks older then most of the earthbrats and taller.

Hacker: ''Doesn't change anything. Like I said I only need one.''

Hacker grins evily and turns back to the screen. Watching the children come to him.

* Others meaning: Wicked, and Ledge

_Descriction of Alex the main character. A girl older then matt by 4yrs with orange hair dyed, black and blonde_. _Her additude is sweet,but also she can be mean. Wears a basecap to hide her roots(hair)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After getting out of the cybercoup. Alex looks around the place.

Alex: ''Wow this place looks great'' (Sarcasm)

Digit: 'Yeah. The hacker doesn't really care where he is. He actually got banish here by motherboard.'

Alex: 'How he get banish'

Inez: ''He used to work for Motherboard when he was good,but then he turned bad and wanted to rule cyberspace with chaos and mayhem.'' So Motherboard banish him here.

Digit: ''I used to work for him, but I didn't like the evil so I lefted him for Motherboard''

Alex nods her head.

She sees a glit a light in the bushes.

She walks over there and reveals a camera. Smiling she kneels down to the camera and says

Alex: ''I don't like to be watched.''

Kicking the camera and making the screen that Hacker was watching, go black.

Jackie: ''Whoa how did you see the camera.''

Alex: ''I saw a glit in the bushes and I had to walk over to see what it was.''

Inez: "Hacker could have hundred of cameras watching us"

The cybersquad was getting close to hacker's hanger.

Hacker: Wicked! Use the spell now,before they get any closer.

Wicked: Working on it Hackie.

Blagh was in the background. Buzz had his finger pointing in his mouth.

Wicked: With my special abilities. Give the cybersquad bad memories.

A dark cloud came out of her wand and headed to the cybersquad.

Inez: Why is it getting dark.

Jackie: I can't see anything.

Matt: Keep going forward

Didge: What if we get lost

Inez: Hello can anyone hear me.

?: Hello there Nezzie

Turning around she sees Ledge.

Ledge: You'll never make it to the top in time. I saw you climb and its not enough to save your friends from my machine.*

Her memory was when she first met Ledge.

Inez: No just can't be. I shut it off.

Ledge went over to the a door and opened it up letting some green.

Group of hackerized: Hackerize! Hackerize!

Bending to her knees and shaking her head.

Inez: no no no.

Matt: Hey is anyone there.

The dark cloud fade and he was at the circle of safety. Where slider handed hacker the fake ring.

Slider: Here you go hacker.*2

Matt knows what happens next. The ring weren't work.

He thought to soon. The group was sent to the northern Frontier,but matt was lefted behind with slider.

Matt: Slider! What did you do.

Slider: My job!

Matt: What! No you do not work for hacker, he's the reason your father gone. You can't work for him.

Slider: Well I am, and I'm here to offer you a job for the hacker. He wants you to work for him since you just lost something important to you.

Matt: No I won't. I won't

Jackie: Hey can anyone hear me.

Jackie blink a couple times and realised she was on way up there.

Jackie: What the heck am I doing up here.*3

The grim wreaker came to her and out came a speaker

Hacker: It looks like motherboard doesn't need you. You not worth it to trade for the NIC.

Jackie: What?! I don't believe you.

Hacker: Listen to this then.

Putting on a recording motherboard voice was heard.

Motherboard: Hacker she is not worth the NIC. Try something that is worth more to us.

Matt: Yeah alls she does is complain.

Digit: And whine. Don't forget she whines.

Inez: I never cared for her much.

Jackie: What! Noooo. noooo

Jackie started to cry.

Hacker: All you have to do is sign the contract didge.*4

Digit: If I do that you will get rid of the goofy.

He signed th contract and then everything went black.

In the background he could he the earthlings say

Inez: No didge stop it.

Jackie: Didge were your friends. We can't fight you.

Matt: I can't believe you. You broke my leg.

*Hackerized

*2 The borg of the ring

*3 The flying parallinis

*4 Digit B-day Surprise


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alexism walk around in the dark cloud.

?: ''Alexism! Did you get in another fight!''

Alex:'' No mom.''

?: ''Then why are you bruised.''

Alex: ''I'm not hurt and your not my mom.''

Walking through the illsuin. Changing it into Wicked.

Wicked: ''How did you know it wasn't your mom.''

Alex: ''Because I remeber that memory. It only happen a couple of days ago. ''

Alex: ''And when I got into the fight my mom understand. Now! Get out of my head!.''

Alex shook the image out of her head and notice her friends were crying.

Walking to Inez, she kneel down and starting calming her down.

Inez: ''No no no.''

?:'' Shuuu. It going be okay.''

The voice was soothing and it made Inez snap out of it.

Alex did the same thing to Matt,Jackie, and Digit.

Jackie: ''My head hurts.''

Didge:'' I feel dizzy.''

Back at hacker hanger.

Wicked:'' That little brat broke loose of my spell.''

Hacker grin evily

Hacker: ''She did and she passed the test, nowTo the wreaker.''

Ledge: ''Um were on the wreaker already.''

Rolling his eyes.

The squad was getting out of the spell and Alex ha to ask what happen.

Matt: ''Slider betrayed us and he wanted me to join Hacker.''

Jackie: ''You guys said I was worthless and you never cared about me.''

Inez: ''You were all hackerized and were chanting to me to be Hackerize.''

Didge: ''I joined Hacker and I hurt all of you.''

At the moment Hacker ship the Grim Wreaker was in view.

Jackie: ''Its Hacker.''

Alex: ''We're like 20 ft from his hanger and he took his ship. Man is he lazy.''

When the grim wreaker was a least over them a mic came out.

Hacker: ''Did you enjoy my little test.''

Jackie: ''So your behind those messe up memories.''

Hacker: ''I came up with idea. Wicked did the spell.''

Matt: ''And what was that for anyway.''

Hacker: ''It was to see which one of you is stronger. And guess what its none of you guys. It was your newest member.''

Matt: ''Alex!''

Matt stepping in front of Alex. Which is pretty useless, since she is taller then him.

Matt: ''Your not getting her.''

Inez: ''Why do you want her anyway?''

Hacker: ''She has a strong will and I'm need a earthbrat for this little experment. So hand her over.''

Jackie: ''Not in a million years Hacker.''

Backing up they started heading for the cybercoup.

Hacker: ''Of course they can't just hand her over.''

The grim wreaker getting a claw out and aimed for Alex.

_Of course they get there in time to take off and get chase by hacker._

Jackie: ''Drive didge.''

Didge: ''Hang on earthlings.''

Inez: ''Hacker isn't that far behind.''

On the wreaker Hacker is grinning knowing anyway he will get Alex.

Hacker: ''Wicked! Can you use a spell.''

Wicker: ''Working on it hackie. With my mind clear as a prism, get me that girl named Alexism.''

On the cybercoup Alex is slowly fading away.

Alex: ''Matt! I'm fading away.''

Matt: ''No!''

Matt trying to grab hold of her. Trying not to give up, Alex give him a scared little smile and said ''I should of stayed home.''

She disappears in front of matt eyes.

The grim Wreaker turns around and heads back to The Northern Frontier.

Hacker gets off his seat and walks to Alex, who is in the arms of delete.

Hacker: ''Welcome to your new home.''

Hacker tries to lift her chin, but Alex turned herr head and gives him a death glare.

Hacker: You'll get used to it...evenually.

Jackie: Motherboard! Hacker got matt cousin. What are we going to do?

Motherboard: Calm down Jacks...There is nothing we can do now...

Matt: Are you saying we can't her back.

Motherboard: Matt...I know this is hard...but I can't put you all in danger...we will get her back...but not now...

Matt looks down and sighs

A pink portal opens up.

Motherboard: You better get back home...until I think we need you.

Inez and Jacks get in the portal.

Matt: You promise we will get her back.

Motherboard nods. Matt reluntly gets in the closes behind.

Digit: Do you think we can get her back.

Motherboard looks away she doesn't even know if she can.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Five days later.

Its been five days since alexism got taken by Hacker.

5 days Matt has been waiting to hear from Motherboard.

5 day Matt's mom been on a business trip(which is a good thing)

He has been waiting patiencely to hear from Motherboard and go back into cyberspace.

3 days ago they did go to cyberspace, but it wasn't for Alex. It was for getting the sunospear back to its place.

Someone(Hacker) took it and hid it on the site.

Now all that matt was doing was wanting to get there soon.

While Matt lies in his bed a beep from Motherboard comes.

Motherboard: Slyder...danger...Radopolis...hurry.

Matt: On it Motherboard.

He was waiting for motherboard to call him for his cousin. Not for Slider, but still he knew he shouldn't pout.

He jumped in a pink portal and landed hard in Radopolis.

Matt: Where is everyon...

Before finishing his sentence the rest of the group lands on him.

Didge: Sorry Mattie

Getting off Matt the group looks around.

Jackie: I heard Motherboard that Slider is in trouble, but I don't see him.

Matt: This better not be a wild goose chase, like with the solar sunosphear.

Inez: ''Matt! I don't think Motherboard would send us on a wild goose chase if it wasn't that important. Anyway she said slider was in trouble.''

Slider:''Hey let go of me!''

Inez and Jackie: ''Slider!''

Running over a hill of tires they see Slider is tied up from some person in a hood.

Inez: ''Hey! You let him go!''

Jackie: ''Yeah.''

They started coming closer until Slider shouted

Slider: ''Don't come any closer! Its a trap!''

To late. Inez fell in one of the tires,

Delete appeared on one side of tire hill and Ledge was on the other.

The hooded person dropped the tied up Slider and started walking up the hill.

?: ''Well if isn't the earthbrats and a turkey.''

Ledge: ''I wonder what their doing here? Trying to save your friend.''

Delete didn't say anything.

They got closer to them until it happen.

Delete grab Jackie,Ledge grab Digit, while the hooded figure got right in the face of Matt.

?: ''Trying to save a friend,yet you can't even save your own cousin.''

That comment made Matt angry and sad.

Matt: ''I would of saved her if Motherboard would of let me.''

?: ''Well its to late to save her now.''

Matt: ''Why is that.''

?: ''Because she doesn't want to go back.''

Flipping the hood back showing matt who it was.

Matt:'' Alex!''

Alex: ''That right!''

She was grinning evily

Ledge and Delete were smirking away. They both forgot that Inez was stuck in a tire.

Inez who was listening in on what was going on, decide not to say anything in case she got found.

Ledge took Digit and Matt away, while Delete had Jackie and Slider.

Alex stayed behind looking for Inez

On the Grim Wreaker Hacker was thrilled to have the earthbrats and a turkey in his grasp.

Hacker: ''Wheres Alex?''

Delete: ''She stayed behind to get Inez.''

Ledge: ''Didn't she fall into a tire.''

Alex: ''Yeah she did.''

Alex coming into the room with Inez. Inez has a tire around her chest.

Alex: ''Now I'm just going to roll her into a cell. Ok.''

Alex remove the tire on Inez and puts her in her cell with Matt,Jackie,and Digit.

Jackie: ''Why are you working for him.''

Alex: ''You took to long in coming get and if I didn't work for him I'll still be in a cell.''

Matt: ''We only gone for 5 days. That not long.''

Alex:'' 5 days! I've been here for 5 weeks!''

Matt: ''What!But Motherboard never said anything about how long you were here.''

Alex: ''I guess she thought you wouldn't notice.''

Matt: ''What did they do to you.''

Alex: ''I guess I have time for a story. I'll tell you what happen.''


	5. Chapter 5

Alex: 'So what do they want me to do?'

Delete: 'They want you to test out these.'

Delete pushes a tray filled with potions into the cells.

Alex looked at the potions before putting one to her lips. She drank the first one and realised she was on the ceiling.

Alex: 'Well, that was unexpected.'

Wicked was on the other side of the door taking notes.

Wicked: 'Drink another okay kid.'

Alex floated to the ground and grab the next one.

Time skip-

Wicked hand wrote down half of the potions on her clipboard.

1- anti gravity

22- Clear door

35- Love potion

45- smarts

49- Speed

Alex was taking a sip of the 50th one. She stopped for a second and chugged it down in one go. Alex began laughing insanely and wicked put that down

50- Turns Evil.

Back to reality

Alex: 'I would like to tell you the other potions, but there only one you need to worry about. Potion 100. Once Hacker places that in motherboard circuits, she'll be gone forever.'

Matt: 'No you can't do that.'

Ledge: 'We can and we will'

Ledge came along with Delete to move them from their cells to their new 'homes'

Alex: 'Looks like we're going land soon. I'll see you in the home prison.'

Alex walked away laughing to herself.

Alex walked into a room with a bunch of gadgets. It was the room that Hacker gave her after she shown herself evil. ( Solaria) She started to work on some gadgets she was making.

She was working on a wrist grapple hook. She smiled at her work that she did.

She heard wicked yell 'I can't find the potion.' Alex smirked knowing that her plan was working.


End file.
